Charmed High
by Emeralds N Peridots
Summary: Chris and Wyatt throughout high school with new friends and enemies. [WyattxOc and ChrisxOc]


Charmed High  
_Emeralds N Peridots_

Episode One – Part One  
_Secrets Can Cause Pain_

Disclaimer: I only own the characters Anabel Diaz & Kikita Cochrane in this fanfiction everything else belongs to their proper owners.

* * *

He knew it… He just knew it…

Christopher Perry Halliwell smirked as he turned to lean on his locker after dumping his books inside without a care in the world. Mostly, this was because he had just caught her looking at him. This 'her' was the blonde who owned the locker directly across from his.

He had taken a wild guess, not so long ago, that she indeed liked to stare at him from the safety of her locker door, but he had never caught her in the act – until now that is. He was looking at her right now thinking of what to say to get her attention. She was one of the 'bookworm' type of girls at the school, so he had to be careful.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

There, already they had surpassed their longest conversation. This was because previously they only spoke when their paths crossed during break and lunch. He moved his head back against the locker whilst looking at her. She was denying it, funny, why deny something you know is the truth. Chris knew she had just been caught in the act so she just tell him that he did and that she was looking at him.

He turned back to his locker. He had been thinking about skipping his next class but his parents had already been on his back enough lately, maybe he should play it cool for now. He reached into the locker and took out a few books before moving his head back so he could answer her. He moved his body around so that he could lean against the locker once again.

"You were looking at me."

"I wasn't."

Rolling his eyes he then nodded his head before telling her that she was. It was then that she shut her locker quite quickly and fast with a bang. Funny, she was usually a little goody-goody, maybe he had just pressed a nerve, funny, and he didn't think she got annoyed so easily. When she started to walk down the corridor, he moved to follow her.

"Are you following me?"

"No."

"Well you don't have this class. And will you stop checking out my ass."

He looked away, what? He had never been denied that before. He laughed before asking her 'excuse me?' but he knew that she was right. He was checking her out, but it wasn't just her ass. He moved so that he was walking at the same pace as her and right beside her. He slid his hand back into the pocket of his jeans before looking at her.

"You don't have this class either. Your class is that way."

Pointing back he watched as she turned around, sulked and started to walk in that direction, walking backwards with her he took in her next question. 'Do you have a timetable to where every girl would be?' Laughing he shook his head.

"No? Why should I?"

"I don't think its part of the school curriculum, so no."

He laughed, as she was being smart again. She did and said things like that without thinking, so sometimes it did actually seem funny. What Chris had found about the blonde was that she was incredibly good looking, which could have been one of the reasons why he liked her so much – because he hadn't been given any time to get to know her. Maybe one day that would change.

Chris put his free hand against his hip as he looked towards her again. She was trying to ignore him. He laughed as he opened the door to her class for her. He smiled sweetly as if she would thank him, but she didn't. To be frank, that sort of turned him on too. She walked into her class and turned to take one look at him with a glare. He moved his hand up and playfully waved at her and then she was the one to simply roll her eyes. He laughed and moved away from the door so that he could make his way to his class, he would be late as always.

So of course, one thing he was expecting was a shouting match and probably a detention, which would result in him walking out of the class again. He wasn't a trouble or problem child, of course he wasn't but he did have this bad boy streak in him for a reason – he felt misunderstood and overshadowed by his other two siblings. For him, when he was at home, it was like he was invisible and he hated it. It wasn't fair that Wyatt and Melinda should be treated like royalty and he was forgotten.

Walking into his classroom, Chris found his chair, dumped down his bag with a thump to look up and find that everyone were staring – at him. He wondered what he was to do now. His green eyes found the eyes of his lecturer and she wasn't looking very pleased either. Moving towards Chris's desk Mrs. Stevenson put her hand on Chris's desk looking at him as if expecting a sorry for being late. But he didn't give her one. He looked towards the window wishing that he were out there. Mrs. Stevenson gave up quite quickly and went back to her teachings. Of course, this was as simpler way to tell him that she would deal with him later.

"So that class is why-"

"I think the real question is. Why are we being taught this? It's worthless."

He finally said something. He knew that that would get him into trouble, but it was the truth, why did anyone care about history anyway. He wasn't going to be using it. Well he'd have to use the magical history but this was just drabble that he learned two years ago in the same class, with the same teacher. Chris wondered what she would do to him now.

There were a few questioned asked, ones that he cleverly answered with his sarcasm. He looked to the door. The teacher told him if he was so fascinated with it he should go and walk out it and not come back. He knew his mum was going to kill him but that was nothing new. He stood up from his seat before looking at her with a glare.

Chris was walking down the corridor again, after taking up Mrs. Stevenson's offer of using the door, looking down. He couldn't help it if her work was so boring that it sent half the class to sleep. He made his way to his locker so that he could drop off his things then he would leave the school. He couldn't go home but he didn't know what else to do. He leant against his locker, moving one foot up against it whilst he found himself then in deep thought.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

Hmm. Turning around he saw he was face to face with her again. It was the blonde girl, the one from before. Wasn't she meant to be in class too? Oh well, he figured she would have been given permission to leave early because she was so good. He smirked slightly at her question though and leant his head against the locker too. Now he had to admit, she was looking good. Her hair had been put up, most probably to keep it out of her eyes as she did her work. Her hair was usually just below her shoulders though. He told her that he actually liked meeting like this.

"Why? Don't you?"

"I didn't say that."

True. So she didn't say that. But, oh well. He gave up. What else was he supposed to do? He pushed away from the locker as she said something about seeing him get a telling off from Mrs. Stevenson. He looked at her explaining that it didn't matter to him what she said or what anyone said because he was always usually invisible at home, so that was why he acted out in school – even though he always was treated invisible by everyone in school because his older brother attended it. Wyatt was always more popular so he outshined Chris. When she told him that must have been terrible he just shrugged although deep down he knew it was. Chris nodded his head towards her before he started to walk down the corridor once more.

"Um. Chris."

Oh, so she knew his name. That was interesting, because even though he was so entranced by her, he still didn't know her name. He turned around slightly to look at her. He wondered what it was that she was going to say. Nothing important. It was probably to say that Mrs. Stevenson had a right to shout at him. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too tough on him this wasn't his fault. Not really. He looked at her though waiting for the rest of her sentence.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?"

He must have been giving her a look of startled and amazement because no one had ever asked him something like that before, on his own at least. If he was with Wyatt they would have asked him – but that was just to tag along. To be honest, this was actually pretty nice to have someone ask him if he wanted to go – and that someone be such a pretty girl because he never really had the attention of any girl before now.

"Sure."

Chris answered her before he waited for her to be finished with her locker, and then she moved to catch up with him so that they were walking at the same pace. Looking around her neck he found she wore a necklace with her name on it. So now he knew her name. Anabel. That was a pretty name. So would she be the same Anabel that was studying at the martial arts group like he was? Anabel Diaz. He doubted it mostly because she didn't really seem the type, but he would give her the benefit of the doubt for now because no one said that it wasn't her or it was she. But he was glad that he knew her name, so he wouldn't make a fool of himself when he spoke to her.

Yes, you might be wondering. Why would Christopher Halliwell take martial arts? He had a very good answer for that though. With Wyatt being twice blessed, the most powerful being to walk the planet, and Melinda being a charmed one, Chris always felt left out. So he took up martial arts to get stronger so he could at least believe that he was as strong as Wyatt, even though deep down he was just trying to convince him. He knew that he would never be as strong as Wyatt. Although that wasn't exactly true. He looked at Anabel again, she had been looking at him but she turned her head away. Oh, so it was this again? He laughed slightly as she turned back towards him muttering a what.

Smiling, Chris moved and opened the door to the school for Anabel to walk out first. He replied to her what with nothing and she just shrugged. They kept looking at each other but inside were both possibly denying that they were doing it so the sheer pleasure of each other's looks. Chris moved his hand back into his jeans looking around outside and taking in the fresh air. She asked him where she wanted to eat, even though he was thinking to forget the eating, he was more interested in her. Then he replied with anything. When he heard her reply ("Anything's good.") He laughed and nodded his head before saying that she should choose. ("I don't mind.") He laughed at her reply again. Maybe they were both wishing not to eat but to enjoy each other's company. They agreed on going to a supermarket and just buying a couple of things and eating them on a bench. They would spend less money that way too.

"So Anabel."

"Uh-huh?"

She was looking at him, into his eyes. He had to admit, she was pretty amazing. She probably just didn't know it yet. He was thinking of how pretty she was as well. He wondered what she was thinking but wouldn't use his telepathy for that would have been rude. She wasn't paying much attention before so that was why he used his "So Anabel." To get her attention... He asked if she was okay. She nodded her head and her reply made him laugh again in shock. ("Yeah. Just thinking about how hot you are.") She had also covered her mouth. She asked him what was so funny and he admitted that no one had ever said that about him before. She moved up towards his lips, but didn't kiss him. She simply said that she found that hard to believe before moving away smiling. He smiled in reply to hers.

It was funny, she such a great girl. Why would she want to waste his time with him? He was a troublemaker, which was all he ever did. He couldn't do anything right. He looked at Anabel; she was looking at him again. He moved his hand onto her knee and she looked down at it. It was funny, were they hiding a secret from each other about how much they liked each other. She moved up towards him, seduced by his eyes, as if to kiss him but again it seemed that she was hesitating as she stopped. He moved forward and captured her lips with his own. She moved against him to softly kiss back, yet he didn't want softly. Moving his hands to her arm he kissed her back harder, which again she returned.


End file.
